You and me
by Belgian-Muttle
Summary: This story takes place in different times and it shows how Eren and Mikasa have grown together. (plus my first fanfic ever...) (and the cover will be added later... When I draw it...) WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS IF NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA!


Mikasa walked back and forth, she couldn't take it... Eren hasn't woken up yet. She felt pissed. Why do they have to push Eren to the limit? Why? Can't they understand that he isn't some kind of lab rat, toy?

She glared at Levi, then at Hanji.

The girl looked worriedly at her foster brother every second.

After half an hour or so, the boy opened his eyes, swiftly sitting up, "What happened? How did I get here? Did something go wrong?".

Hanji told every little detail of the test... Eren was shocked.

"I-I..."the boy stuttered, "Like this... I... Can't do anything", he looked down at his hand, clenching it into a fist.

Mikasa walked up to him, "You don't have to push yourself... It wasn't your fault."

But Eren didn't believe her, he knew it was his fault so many people died and got injured for life, how many wives and children lost their husbands and fathers, how many parents lost their children. He was sure if he said to them it was all his fault, they would've hated him forever.

The boy sunk into numerous thoughts, ignoring what was happening around him... Why did his titan form become so weak? Was it because he was getting tired? What were the words that he tried to write?

He headed out, not hearing Levi's complaints and Hanji's advices...

He walked out of the house and sat down on the bench that was near it, sighing. But Eren heard the door creak soon. Who he saw there was no-other than his foster sister, Mikasa.

"Eren, don't be upset. Please..." she sat down next to him, "I know what you're thinking right now...Don't blame yourself, you were just trying to help..." she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No, it _is _my fault, Mikasa. You're the only one who thinks it isn't. Could you count how many people got into this, hoping, that I will seal off the wall? For god's sake, they _died_ hoping that!" he clenched his fist, "It is like a promise I never was able to accomplish!"

"Eren..." Mikasa sighed, gently taking his hand, "Please don't say 'never'... Those people, me and Armin, Connie, Sasha, Historia, Jean, Ymir, Hanji and even Levi, they all believe you can do it, even if not now, then tomorrow. It takes time to learn, Eren. The walls haven't been built in one day, after all..."she smiled softly, but the smile still seemed sad...

Eren looked at her, he felt warm being close to Mikasa, he felt it every time when they're together... Knowing that a person would never leave him made him happy, even when times are bad.

Mikasa giggled at his confused face and kissed him in the cheek, which made Eren's cheeks rosy. The girl stood up, "When you feel like it, please come back, you still need rest.

She left, putting Eren into the deepest thoughts. "Why is my heart beating fast? Am I sick? Or am I just tired?", he sighed and closed his eyes, he saw a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, but that flashback became unpleasant and bloody soon, so the boy swiftly got up and headed back.

Jean greeted him as 'warmly' as always, "Why hello there, hero! What tired of the nothingness you have done?" he grinned.

Eren had nothing to answer, he just went to his bed and plopped down, covering his head with a pillow. He couldn't get Mikasa out of his head... He thought of how much she've suffered, how much they together have been through. Though, one thing wasn't quite clear to him: why was his heart beating against his ribcage?

But he couldn't just think about it because, suddenly, he felt someone sitting on the bed.

"So, listen up, Eren," Levi sat there, staring at him, "You like that Mikasa, no?"

Eren even jumped up from astonishment, "O-oy!" his cheeks became rosy again, "That was unexpected!"

**To be continued...~~**

**Sorry this is so short... Writing this at a really late hour... ;A;**

**But I hope you liked it...**

**There may be some uncorrect use of words because English is not my native language... But, please, follow, fave and critique!~~**


End file.
